Vipir the Fleet
|Base ID = }} Vipir the Fleet is a Nord thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background When inquired about his nickname, he will reveal that while on a job in Windhelm with Vex, their client alerted the authorities to their presence in the city. They were pursued by the guards and got separated. Vex was able to lose her pursuers rather quickly by blending into the shadows; however, Vipir was not able to lose the guards and ran out the main gate and ran all the way back to Riften. Upon arriving and seeing Vex and the rest of the Guild laughing at him, he only then remembered that he and Vex had left their horses just outside Windhelm. Vex had ridden hers to Riften, arriving hours earlier. Once he is done telling his story, he asks the Dragonborn not to tell anyone. Interactions Trainer Vipir the Fleet is the Master level trainer in Pickpocket. He will only offer this service to the Dragonborn if they are a member of the Thieves Guild. Dialogue "Hey, let's talk a second." :So how did you earn your name? "It was on a job a few years back... it was supposed to be a simple burglary on a house in Windhelm. I was working with Vex and we got inside with no trouble. We found the loot, and made our way out." ::Sounds normal to me. "Well it was, up until the point where we set foot outside. The house was surrounded by town guard... the client had ratted us out. Vex just tells me to run for it, so I did. Half of them went after me, the other half went after her." :::Did either of you get caught? "Are you kidding me? Vex lost them in seconds... once she steps into the shadows, she vanishes. Me? I ran... and I ran... straight through the gates of Windhelm and all the way back to Riften." ::::That's an incredible distance to run. "Vex was waiting for me at the Ragged Flagon when I came in... drenched in sweat. Everyone just took a look at me and laughed." :::::Why were they laughing? "Well, I had forgotten we had our horses tied up just outside of Windhelm... Vex rode hers back and arrived hours before I did. So, that's how I earned the name. Now keep it to yourself." :Does the Guild provide other services? "I'll point you to the first and last person you're ever going to need to talk to. Tonilia. She's the Guild's fence. Treat her right and she'll make you rich. Try and rip her off and you'll have the whole Guild to answer to." ;Loud and Clear "You're making waves around here. I like that. If you ever want to talk about anything, you let me know." :Know anything about Goldenglow Estate? "I wouldn't bother smacking at those hives with a weapon. Set 'em on fire and they'll go up like kindling." Conversations ;Niruin Niruin: "What in the name of Oblivion is going on in this place?" Vipir: "Yeah, I know what you mean. If things don't start getting better soon, I may look for work elsewhere." Niruin: "Hey, I still have a contact in Valenwood that may have some work for us. You're welcome to join me." Vipir: "I'll keep that in mind." Vipir: "I tried to fence some goods to Tonilia, and you know what she told me?" Niruin: "I think I know, but go ahead." Vipir: "She said that she barely had enough coin to cover it and I should come back later. Can you imagine that?" Niruin: "This place is getting worse and worse." Vipir: "How's the training going?" Niruin: "Better than ever. With the Guild back on its feet, there's more coin to throw around. How about you?" Vipir: "Couldn't be busier." Niruin: "Let's just hope it stays this way for a long time." ;Sapphire Vipir: "So, Sapphire. Can I do anything for you, or more to the point... to you?" Sapphire: "Vipir "the Fleet." The only man who's foolish enough to name himself after his bedroom prowess." Vipir: "You stupid cow. You don't know what you're missing." Sapphire: "No, but I know that you're going to turn up missing if you keep up this kind of talk." Sapphire: "You know, things are really starting to move around here. I mean, look at the place. I've never seen so much merchandise." Vipir: "Yeah, it's really something else, isn't it?" Sapphire: "At this rate, the Guild won't be such a laughingstock anymore." Vipir: "I agree. It'll be nice to get back the respect we lost in the last few years." ;Thrynn Vipir: "So, the ending of my tale I began earlier..." Thrynn: "Is this your tale of single-handedly fighting off a pack of trolls or my favorite... where you bedded four women on the same night?" Vipir: "Well, if you don't want to hear it, that's your loss." Thrynn: "If I wanted to hear a tall tale, I'll read a children's storybook. Get some better stories, Vipir." Quotes *''"Hey, how's it going. Need pickpocket training?"'' *''"If you need pickpocket training, just let me know."'' *''"If you want to be a master pickpocket like me, I can get you there."'' *''"If you wondering why they call me Vipir the Fleet, watch me outrun the town guard sometime."'' *''"I've been a part of this Guild for as long as Mercer has been Guild Master."'' *''"I might not be as big as some of my fellow Nords, but in a fight they can barely lay a hand on me."'' *''"I wouldn't mind teaching the ways of the pickpocket... if the gold was right."'' *''"I miss the glory days of this place. We had more coin stacked in the vaults than we even knew what to do with."'' *''"Need any more pickpocket training, you just let me know."'' *''"I heard Brynjolf wants to see you about being Guild Master. I suppose my turn will come one day, but for now, you'll do nicely."'' ―During Under New Management *''"Don't talk to me you're supposed to be at the ceremony!"'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"I am at your service."'' ―During "Under New Management" Trivia *Unlike the other members of the Thieves Guild, the Dragonborn can give him a Book of Mara, to which he will respond with, "Are you out of your mind?" Appearances * de:Vipir der Flinke es:Vipir el Raudo fr:Vipir l'Agile pl:Vipir ru:Випир Живчик Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters